NMR analysis was performed on a Bruker AMX-500 spectrometer. The sample was deuterium-exchanged by lyophilization from D2O and dissolved in 0.5 mL DMSO-d6/D2O 982. The 1H-NMR 1D spectrum was obtained at 308(K (35(C) at 500 MHz, using presaturation of the residual HOD signal. Chemical shifts were measured relative to the residual protonated DMSO-d6 centered at 2.503 ppm (measured relative to TMS=0.0ppm).